


Madrid

by rainbowjaeger



Series: Gallyafest [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjaeger/pseuds/rainbowjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is a gross Western holiday according to Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like I dropped the ball on this one? But I'll publish it anyway because I always feel like that.
> 
> I'm working on a multi-chapter thingy with ACTUAL PLOT holy shit. But it's taking me way longer than expected and I needed a break and Valentine's Day is coming up so I wrote this small one-shot.
> 
> I also want to mention that meanwhile Napoleon went to buy a shit ton of roses to give one to every pretty girl he encountered. He gave out a lot of roses that day.

Gaby silently thanked Waverly for sending them to Spain during winter. This meant she could wear big sweaters most of the time and get away with it with only a skeptical look from Solo.

But, as fate would have it, Gaby couldn’t get a break. It was Valentine’s Day but the mission didn’t care. The mission was top priority at all times, whether it was Valentine’s Day or judgement day.

Not that she was expecting to celebrate Valentine’s Day in any way. She’d never celebrated it since it wasn’t a holiday in East-Berlin and probably in the entire Soviet Union for that matter.

Just days before, Illya and Napoleon had been bickering on the importance of Western holidays. The subject was brought up by Solo, announcing Valentine’s Day was around the corner. He was met with a scoff from his Russian partner, who obviously didn’t do holidays or any other type of fun or leisure.

“Please, Peril. We’ve been a team for over two years now, isn’t it about time to remove that hammer and sickle lodged up your rear?” Napoleon seemed pleased with his statement, and even more so when Illya took the bait.

“I will not lower myself to your level and participate in this cheap capitalist holiday.” He didn’t necessarily seem angry, which put Gaby slightly at ease. He was probably just “putting Cowboy in his place,” as he called it.

Gaby hadn’t participated in their daily squabble this time, either. She’d always simply stay where she was and continue with what she was doing while subtly listening along. It was always about something insignificant and Gaby often wondered if the KGB and CIA hadn’t hired twelve-year-olds by accident instead.

She had to admit, though, Valentine’s Day seemed like a pretty nice holiday. She wasn’t going to pressure Illya into getting her something, though, as she agreed with him on that part; buying your loved one something only because it’s mandatory is a bit sad. So she was left pondering on what to do.

* * *

 

Waverly had given them the day off on the fourteenth. Napoleon requested it, since he had plans (of course he did) and since the mission had been going so well so far. They target had been identified and their next move couldn’t be made until a few days anyway.

Illya had simply nodded at hearing they got the day off. Gaby reasoned he was probably thinking about a quiet day of chess and reading, which would most likely be interrupted by Gaby playing her loud music which he’d grown mostly accustomed to by now.

Instead, Gaby was surprised when he proposed they’d go see Madrid. Gaby would’ve protested, telling him that she’d seen enough of Madrid while sneaking over its rooftops, but she was in a good mood since it was the first time in a while she hadn’t drunken the night before.

“Where should we go?” She asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm but failing.

He’d already had an entire plan – first to El Prado art museum, then to Gran Vía and lastly, to Plaza de Oriente.

Gaby showered and dressed in record time. Since Solo wasn’t there to be fussy over her outfit, she chose a simple, high waisted skirt that reached just past her knees  and a  light blouse, plus her oversized coat.

Illya had chosen a button-up probably voluntarily for the first time in his life. Gaby thought he might consider this a special day after all, but pushed that thought away since logic suggested that it was probably just because they were going to a fancy museum and because Agent Kuryakin does not celebrate capitalist holidays like Valentine’s Day.

The El Prado was only a ten minute walk away, which was mostly spent in silence, as opposed to the actual trip through the museum. Apparently, Illya had read up on the art or he’d never told them about his interest for it (probably since that would indicate he and Solo had something in common).  Gaby listened for the most part, since it didn’t often happen that Illya actually spoke a whole lot. She didn’t really mind, since she knew it was just his personality, but she liked the change for once.

Illya also wasn’t one to show affection in public, but now they stayed much closer to each other than usual and held hands most of the time. Gaby knew Napoleon would be smiling like a moron to himself if he could see them now. The fact that she swore she heard his voice – always loud, that one – in the museum didn’t help, either.

Two and a half hours later, they headed to Gran Vía. Gaby had heard Solo mention it once or twice, suggesting they’d need to get her some mission-appropriate clothing there, since it was Madrid’s main street and thus filled with the most expensive clothing stores. Gaby had insisted what she brought with her was more than enough before excusing herself and leaving the room because she was not up to having the wardrobe discussion with Solo again.

Her opinion hadn’t changed, and even though Illya agreed with Solo at the time, he said nothing when she said she was just as content with simply window shopping.

They did stop at a medium-sized café for coffee. For once, Gaby didn’t have the urge to ask to have hers spiked a bit. She didn’t need it today, she was enjoying herself.

“You are smiling a lot today,” Illya commented. Gaby would have been offended, but she remembered that it was remarkable since she wasn’t one to laugh or smile freely.

“That’s because I’m enjoying today.”

His turn to smile, also a rare phenomenon, though it happened more frequently lately. “I am glad.”

The rest of their time at the café was spent talking about small things, though they did have one rather heated discussion on Gaby’s previous spring wardrobe.

After deciding to postpone the discussion, they left the café and walked towards Plaza de Oriente. They went to sit down on a bench when Illya said, with a look too smug for Gaby’s liking, “maybe I got you present.”

Gaby raised her eyebrows in curiosity and Illya pulled a ring from his pocket. Gaby suddenly remembered their conversation in Paris, where he promised her he’d get her a new ring to replace the one she’d lost on a mission previous to that one. She’d forgotten all about it and was pleasantly surprised as Illya slid the ring on her finger.

The sun was out now, for the first time all day, and made the perfect emerald glisten even more. It was held by a golden ring and she loved it immediately.

She reached up to pull him in for a kiss and they sat down. Gaby stared at her new ring for a few minutes until she spoke.

“I thought you didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

He scoffed. “This is not for Valentine’s Day. I do not need special day to show love.”

Gaby laughed. Even though he seemed like a totally different person today, much more open and talkative than usual, he was still the same.

She leaned against him and nodded. “ _Thank you_ ,” she said quietly in Russian.

He didn’t answer for a few seconds and then shook his head. “ _Is alright_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that it's 100% encouraged to leave comment and prompts in the comment section or at my tmfu tumblr blog named gabytell.


End file.
